zatchbellfandomcom-20200222-history
Kotaro Doronma
ドロンマ |rom_name = Dorōma Kotarō Doronma |age = Around 20-30 |spec = Human (mistaken as a horse) |alignment = Evil |fa_anime = 46 |fa_manga = 93 |voice = Yoshito Yasuhara (Japanese) Richard Epcar (English)}}Kotaro Doronma ( Dorōma Kotarō), nicknamed Doronma (ドロンマ) by his family and by the police, is a horse-faced man which makes an unique appearance in the whole anime. He's a professional thief that trickened Ponygon (and Zatch in the anime) to help them with his "job to give stuff from the rich to the poor". When first introduced, he was talking to one of his henchmen, while Ponygon was almost giving up on finding his partner. Then he thought that Doronma could be the long-awaited partner. The "Phantom Thief 'Doronma'" ( 「ドロンマ」 Kaitō "Doronma"), as he is known for the policemen, used the innocent side of Ponygon (and Zatch in the anime) to make them help him to steal things for the whole night. After Doronma is captured for the police, he reveals that the partner that Ponygon is looking for isn't he. Doronma is voiced by Yoshito Yasuhara in the Japanese version, and by Richard Epcar in the English dub. __TOC__ History While Ponygon was searching for his partner in the whole town, and almost giving up, he hears a man talking on a phone that he'll the things for himself. When the horse mamodo looks back, he thinks that Doronma (the one talking on the phone) is his partner, as he has a horse face, and then jumps on him for such happiness (along with Zatch in the anime), who arrives later. Without understand nothing, Doronma then invites the two mamodos to come with him. On his hideout, the thief tell that he takes things from the people to give to the poor one, making Ponygon (and Zatch in the anime) assist him with their speed and strength, without really knowing what they're doing. Then, in an attempt to steal a diamond from the President's house, Doronma tries to teach them how to dodge the traps inside it, but they exactly fall on all of them. Doronma then is finally captured and took into the police car before apologizing to Ponygon (and Zatch) for deceiving and promises to change his ways from now on, but before reveals that he's not Ponygon's dreamed partner. He is later seen in the ending of Faudo Arc, alongside all the Mochinoki residents at Kiyomaro school. ''Hashire Gash!! Ubawareta Umagon'' Sometime later, perhaps after the mamodo battles of Devolo Ruins, Doronma was released from prison. His younger brother Dorongyu picked him up from prison. While Doronma was in prison, he started thinking about getting revenge on Zatch and Ponygon for getting him arrested. Doronma sent Zatch a note that he'll steal his most "precious treasure" by midnight and he steals Ponygon at midnight. Zatch and Tia pursues Doronma and Dorongyu to Mochinoki Middle School as the "Great Doronma" fills the school with deathtraps. Doronma and his brother were surprised that all of his booby traps failed to harm them. Zatch and Tia managed to take Ponygon back away a few times. Later in the chase, Kiyo arrives at school to help Zatch and Tia bring back Ponygon. After Doronma and Dorongyu were captured, their mother Doronba appeared at the school and Kiyo was the only person who fell into one of Doronma's traps and was flung away from the final battle. While Kiyo was away, Doronma's mother used him to take Ponygon hostage again until Kiyo returned to the school. Doronma and his family were defeated and Doronma was arrested again along with his family. Doronma then thinks about his life again, thinking he shouldn't have taken revenge and that he will become a better person next time. Power and abilities Being human, Kotaro doesn't have any real powers but being known as the "Phantom Thief Doronma," Doronma is an sly and cunning thief, being able to manipulate kind-hearted children to do his thievery. And being called the "Great Doronma" by his brother Dorongyu, he is also a master of building booby traps as he lay deadly traps in Mochinoki Middle School, including pendulum ax traps activated with infrared lasers, bladed spike traps from the ground, thumbtacks, a boulder trap, and more. While Zatch and Tia were naïve to Doronma's booby traps, they were somehow able to out maneuver all of Doronma's traps unharmed. The only peoople that successfully got into one of Doronma's booby traps were Tia with a simple slate eraser-falling-from-door trap and the smart and intelligent Kiyo Takamine, who was catapulted away from school by a spring platform outside the school. Trivia * Doronma's last name Dorōma (泥馬) translates to "muddy horse" or "dirty horse." * Doronma's 'job' to take stuff from people to give to the poor one, is almost the same plot of "Robin Hood". * Zatch doesn't aid Doronma in the manga, instead, it's just Doronma and Ponygon. Zatch was added as part of the team in the anime adaptation. Because of this, the Konjiki no Gash Bell!! Hashire Gash!! Ubawareta Umagon OVA is non-canon to the manga since Zatch never met Doronma in the manga. * His face is almost the same as the seller shown in Ponygon's flashback with his mother, except that his hair is purple. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains